


coming out

by imposterhuman



Series: pride ficlets 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Tony Stark, Coming Out, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Iron Dad, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Peter wasn’t afraid, okay? He was Spider Man, he didn’t get scared of little things like conversations with his mentor-cum-father-figure. In fact, he’d probably never felt more relaxed in his entire life. He was just about to come out to Mr. Stark, why would he be nervous at all?
Relationships: Implied Ned Leeds/Peter Parker - Relationship, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: pride ficlets 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788655
Comments: 3
Kudos: 254





	coming out

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!!

Peter wasn’t afraid, okay? He was Spider Man, he didn’t get scared of little things like conversations with his mentor-cum-father-figure. In fact, he’d probably never felt more relaxed in his entire life. He was just about to come out to Mr. Stark, why would he be nervous at all?

He repeated that in his head as he walked down to the lab, trying to convince himself. It was one thing to know, logically, that Mr. Stark wasn’t going to be upset about it, and another thing altogether to make himself believe it. Just because he technically had nothing to worry about didn’t mean that his mind wasn’t going to make him worry about it anyway.

Peter tried to keep his hands from shaking as he opened the door, taking deep, calming breaths. He stood in the doorway for a full minute before he got the courage to go in. FRIDAY announced his arrival with a friendly beep, making it so he couldn’t slink away unnoticed. Not that he was going to! But it would have been nice to have the option. 

Mr. Stark looked up from where he was working with a smile. “What’s up, kid?” he asked, putting down his tools. 

“Do you… uh…” Peter’s throat was suddenly very dry. “Do you have a minute?”

“For you, Pete? Always,” Mr. Stark swiped away his holograms and gestured for Peter to sit. “What’s bugging you?”

“Nothing! Nothing’s bugging me,” Peter stammered out. “I just had to tell you something, that’s all.”

Mr. Stark raised an eyebrow. “Then why do you look like you’re about to throw up?” he asked. “Listen, Pete, whatever you have to tell me cannot possibly be worse than the time you played paintball in your  _ very expensive  _ suit, and, honestly? I thought that was pretty funny. So, spill.”

Peter took a shaky breath. “Promise you won't get mad?” He hated how meek his voice sounded, and how Mr. Stark clearly picked up on it. 

“I swear,” he said gently, coming closer to put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “You can tell me anything, you know that. Would it make you feel better to write it down?”

Peter shook his head. “No, I’m good,” he said, steeling himself. He kept his eyes fixed over Mr. Stark’s shoulder, just in case. “Mr. Stark, I’m, uh… wow, this is hard. I’m bisexual. I just thought that you should know, because you’re kind of like a father to me. Father figure, I mean! I know you’re not my dad, that would be weird. I just admire you, and you’re a great mentor, and I… I’m actually going to shut up now. Yeah, shutting up.”

Peter shut his eyes like a little kid as he waited for Mr. Stark’s reaction. He didn’t think he could handle it if he saw disapproval on his mentor’s face, so he solved the problem by simply not looking. If he didn’t see it, it wasn’t there. That was the rule.

“Peter, look at me,” Mr. Stark said quietly. Peter hesitantly opened his eyes, fixing them on Mr. Stark’s soft smile. Hope fluttered in his chest as most of the anxious buzzing stopped. 

“You’re not upset?” he ventured, reading the answer in the lines of Mr. Stark’s face.

Mr. Stark squeezed his shoulder. “Of course I’m not, kid,” he said, voice rough with emotion. “I’m glad you felt like you could share this with me, and you know I love you no matter what. It doesn’t matter to me who you love, it matters to me that you’re happy. Besides,” he broke off, grinning wryly, and pointed to his desk. “It’d be a little hypocritical of me to judge, don’t you think?”

Peter turned his head to see a bi flag placed among the picture frames that Mr. Stark kept lined up on the edge of his desk. 

“I panicked for no reason,” he groaned, burying his head in his hands.

“Yep!” Mr. Stark said cheerily. “Now, tell me, it’s Ned, right?”

Peter flushed bright red. He’d thought he was hiding his crush on his best friend pretty well, but apparently not. “We are  _ not _ having this conversation,” he hissed. "I'm running away right now, actually, and we are never going to talk about this again."

Mr. Stark’s bright laugh followed him out as he fled the lab. Peter couldn’t lie; he was smiling, too.

**Author's Note:**

> a reminder: you owe your coming out to no one-- if youre not ready, thats ok!! and no matter what anyone says, you and your identity are completely valid <3
> 
> comments and kudos make me happy :))
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
